


Knotting

by boltshok



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: But only a little, Knotting, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: He could feel the surge of energy spreading through the symbionts linked to his frame. His symbionts.And they wanted more.“Megatronus: desire to interface with Soundwave?”
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Megatronus/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953529
Kudos: 84





	Knotting

Megatronus strode into the room and shut the door forcefully. He stood by the door for a few seconds, then made for his berthroom. Soundwave sensed something was off and looked up from his weapons sharpening to study the way Megatron walked.

They had shared a lavish set of rooms ever since their dual victory in the arena, and it turned out Megatronus had a sharp processor behind the bulky miner’s frame which made their coexistence much more peaceful than Soundwave had anticipated.

“Megatronus,” he ventured when the gladiator returned to their common space, armor glistening with his recent efforts in the Pit.

“What is it, Soundwave?” came the growly reply. “I’m a bit preoccupied.”

“Megatronus appears restless.”

“I’m fraggin’  _ charged,” _ he growled, appearing in the doorway of Soundwave’s berthroom. “They promised me a mechwhore after the fight.”

Soundwave waited patiently for Megatronus to gather his thoughts as he gripped the doorframe tighter and bowed his helm. The arousal was evident all over his frame, especially in the way it pooled as perspiration in the corners of his armor before dripping down suggestively towards his protoform.

Megatronus finally steadied his venting. “And then they  _ didn’t.” _

When Soundwave set aside the sickle-spear in his grip Megatronus snarled and lurched away from the doorway, unable to stay still. 

“Self-service: insufficient?”

“Yes!” Megatronus roared, returning to Soundwave’s room. “I’ve... I can’t satisfy  _ that _ with my hands!”

“Clarify.”

_ “This.” _

Megatronus palmed open his spike covering and allowed his needy, throbbing spike to spring free. He grabbed it, pulled it higher, and showed Soundwave the deflated swell of a knotting modification.

It was a sight.

Megatronus’ spike wasn’t a visually stunning item, but it was thick, girthy, and covered with inlaid swirls and ridges meant for stimulating a partner’s valve. How Soundwave hadn’t noticed the knot mod before was questionable.

“Knotting modification: new addition?”

“Yes,” Megatronus admitted, grunting when he couldn’t help himself and gave his spike a slow stroke. “Was a good idea at the time.”

Just the sight of his spike was starting to stir Soundwave’s frame, and he could feel the surge of energy spreading through the symbionts linked to his frame.  _ His _ symbionts.

And they wanted more.

“Megatronus: desire to interface with Soundwave?”

Brilliant ruby optics landed on his faceplate and Megatronus groaned.

_ “Yes.” _

Soundwave stood, turned around, and slowly bent over. He unlatched his valve cover and glanced back at Megatronus.

And that was as far as Megatronus’ resolve lasted. He approached Soundwave, took his spike in hand, and pressed the head into his valve. 

Soundwave was tight, not exactly prepared to take a spike, and Megatronus could sense it. He leaned over Soundwave, held up his broad and heavy frame with one hand on the berth, and stuck the other around between Soundwave’s legs to fondle his anterior node. 

The direct stimulation had a definite effect on Soundwave. While he didn’t vocalise it, he did press up against Megatronus’ chest, back arching to conform fully as Megatronus drove ridge by ridge deeper into his valve, now steadily lubricating from the heavy petting.

The beginning swell of the knot mod met Soundwave’s valve, and Megatronus stopped, then extracted his spike and began the steady plunge again. 

“Megatronus,” Soundwave queried, vocalizer a bit strained to pronounce the name without faltering.

“I’m not  _ done _ ,” Megatronus growled, rolling his hips again. 

This wasn’t exactly an issue, but Soundwave hadn’t planned on a lengthy interlude. They had a fight later that evening and they needed to be presentable.

After a moment’s consideration, Soundwave extended his cables and allowed them to slink back around their union to pick at Megatronus’ valve cover.

“Soundwave!” he snarled when the armor snapped aside. 

The wriggling, writhing ends of the feelers felt good on the soft folds of his valve, and Megatron bit back a moan when they carefully opened him up, prodded his anterior node, and then began slipping inside. Before he knew it, one entire tentacle-cable was pressing in, filling him up from the inside out.   
  
A tendril met his ceiling node.

This time, he roared without words and began pounding into Soundwave earnestly. Every deep thrust shoved the knot harder against Soundwave’s valve until to their surprise it popped inside... and inflated.

“Soundwave.” This time, Megatronus’ voice was a whimper. “I... I don’t know what to do now, it...”

The tentacle within him curled and ground up against his ceiling node repeatedly, and the other began focusing on his anterior node, tendrils stroking and flicking the engorged sensor continuously.

“Megatronus: overload,” Soundwave wheezed, and the gladiator above him released.  _ On command _ .

Charge swept through them both, Soundwave falling moments after his valve was bathed with hot transfluid, and between them it seemed to go on, and on, and on. Megatronus’ valve cycled down on his tentacle and Soundwave’s bit down on the thick intrusion seated deep within himself. 

Soundwave was the first to rise out of climax, and he sensed the connections between himself and his symbionts was thrumming with pleasure and energy. Megatronus, however, was still subtly rocking into his valve and milking his spike of the last reserves of transfluid. 

He waited until Megatronus was finally finished before retracting his cables.

“Megatronus: satisfied?”

“Yes,” Megatronus sighed, resting his forehelm lightly against Soundwave’s shoulder before he tried to move away. “...wait.”

He tried to disengage them again, but his knot buried deep inside Soundwave’s valve wasn’t moving.

“Megatronus understands knotting modification?”

“What is there to understand?” he growled.

He tried to pull out again and this time Soundwave latched his tentacles onto Megatronus’ thighs and pulled him close again, hissing when the knot slipped all the way in again and took away the stinging burn in his valve rim.

“Megatronus requires patience for knot deflation.”

The gladiator thought about this for a few long moments before he sighed.

“Fine.”

Crawling up onto the bed, he trusted Soundwave to move with him as he finally came to rest on his side and held Soundwave to his chest with one burly, scarred arm.

“Guess we’ll wait here.”

“Agreeable.”


End file.
